


Learning You're in Love

by Muffinlover246



Series: Destiel Fanfiction BINGO [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My first bingo!, Sam Winchester Knows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: Dean can’t believe this. When he thought about the possibility of himself being put under the spell he expected an old girlfriend or a one night stand that he regretted leaving in the morning or, hell even Lisa. But not Cas. Anyone but Cas...





	Learning You're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks so much to my beta  twowrongsmakemewrite!
> 
> Secondly, this work is for my Destiel Fanfiction BINGO round! (This is my very first Bingo and I can't even contain my excitement.) My square was G4: Witches cast some love spells...
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, it says here that these witches incapacitate their victims by hitting them with a spell that leaves them comatose,” Sam says as Dean drives down a long stretch of highway. “That’s why the victims never had any defensive wounds.”

 

They’ve been tracking a small coven of witches for about a week after some mysterious deaths occured. Now that they know who’s behind  the killings they can go after them and put an end to it for good.

 

“So how would you wake someone up from their coma?” Dean asks.

 

“Well it says here that- oh” Sam stops short. Dean turns to face his brother and sees his cheeks colored a bright red.

 

“Well spit it out Sam,” Dean says impatiently, “We don’t have much time here.”

 

Sam coughs awkwardly but continues, “Whoever this spell is cast upon will be forced to act upon the feelings they have long suppressed and will not awake until they have become, _and I quote,_ ‘one with themselves.’”

 

Dean looks over at Sam with a face that says, ‘English please.’ Sam rolls his eyes, “You have to confess your love to someone and mean it before you can wake up.”

 

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard,” Dean says arrogantly, “spit out a few quick ‘I love you’s’ and _boom_ the sleeping princess is saved.”

 

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head, not failing to see the irony in the situation. Dean Winchester is known for his skill in suppressing his emotions and yet he thinks that it ‘shouldn’t be too hard’. Sam goes back to the article he was reading and Dean cranks up the volume of the radio as he continues to speed down the freeway.

 

~~~

 

Sam and Dean pull into an abandoned house where the coven was last spotted. They take out their guns loaded with “witch killing bullets” as they liked to call them. Dean pushed open the rotting door and signaled to Sam for them to split up.

 

Sam walked upstairs while Dean continued to survey the bottom floor. The wood beneath his feet creaked with each step and the scent of mold and mildew filled his nose. After he finds nothing on the bottom floor Dean heads upstairs where he and Sam meet.

 

“Anything?” He asks, putting his gun back into the back of his pants.

 

“I guess they got wind of us comin’” Sam says, putting away his gun as well, “Let’s go and find out where they went before they hurt someone else.”

 

They begin to descend down the stairs and make it to the front door until Dean hears a soft whisper behind them, only to turn and see one of the witches standing where they just were.

 

“Sam!” Dean shouts pushing his brother out the door as he sees a flash of purple across his vision before everything fades to black...

 

~~~

 

Dean wakes up on a bed in a motel room he doesn’t recognize but he doesn’t worry to much because it’s happened before. Though his head doesn’t hurt like he’s been drinking though. He racks his brain trying to remember just how he got here.

 

He remembers Sam and the coven of witches that were killing people and -

 

“Hello, Dean,” a familiar voice says, causing Dean to shift to face where the voice came from.

 

He sees Cas, dressed in his usual trench coat and blue tie, and lets out a breath of relief.

 

 _Cas is here now, he can make this right._ Dean thinks.

 

“Hey Cas.” Dean says, “Boy, you sure are a sight for sore eyes.”

 

“I am?” The angel says, sounding confused.

 

“Of course man. You can get us out of,” Dean gestures to the room with his arms, “Whatever this is.”

 

“I’m afraid that’s going to be up to you Dean.” The angel says seriously.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Do you remember what happened? The spell the witches put on you?”

 

 _Whoever this spell is cast upon will be forced to act upon the feelings they have long suppressed and will not awake until they have become one with themselves._ Sam’s words rush into Dean’s mind and can’t believe it.

 

“I need to confess my love to you?” Dean says shocked, “How the hell am I supposed to do that? I mean you’re probably not even real.”

 

“I am real, Dean.” Cas says, “Sam forgot to mention that the spell puts both consciousnesses of the individuals into one space where they can confess their… feelings.”

 

Dean can’t believe this. When he thought about the possibility of himself being put under the spell he expected an old girlfriend or a one night stand that he regretted leaving in the morning or, hell even Lisa. But not Cas. Anyone but Cas.

 

“I-I,” Dean stammers while Cas waits patiently, “This just can’t be happening.”

 

Dean wasn’t gay so there is no way he could have _feelings_ for Cas, let alone confess his love for him. Dean knows that he suppresses his emotions but no one can suppress them so much they don’t even realize they’re in love. _Right?_

 

“Dean are you alright?” Cas says, and Dean can’t help but chuckle dryly.

 

“No, Cas. I’m not.” Dean says, head in his hands, “I’m far from okay.”

 

“You don’t love me, Dean?” Cas asks, eyes soft as the blue in his eyes seemed to dim ever so slightly.

 

“You love me Cas?” Dean says incredulously. _Do angels even truly feel love?_

 

“Of course I do.” Cas says, stepping towards Dean for the first time since they got here. “Ever since I put you back together again piece by piece I fell in love with you Dean. You are the greatest thing my father has ever created and I’ve only fallen for you more as I got to know and see who you really are.”

 

“Y-You’ve always…” Dean says looking for words before continuing, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Now Cas chuckled, a soft low rumble that twisted Dean’s insides ever so slightly, “I know how uncomfortable talking about your feelings makes you, so I never wanted to force that on you.”

 

“So you were waiting for me all these years.” Dean can just imagine the amount of angst Cas felt over these past years while he was willing and open to love Dean but he wasn’t open enough to love Cas the way he deserved.

 

“Essentially, yes.” Cas says, sitting on the bed next to Dean now. The warmth of his body making Dean want to reach out and touch him, soothe his sorrows and angst of the years past.

 

“I-I” Dean stammers, “I’m not… into dudes. How?”

 

“Dean you aren’t in love with my vessel or it’s gender, Dean.” Cas explains, “Your soul is simply attracted to my grace.” Cas says gently shaking his head back and forth, “My grace, as well as my true form, lack a gender.”

 

It made sense. Dean knew it made sense and yet he still couldn’t bring himself to confess love for the angel in front of him. He groans and puts his head in his hands, thinking.

 

 _Did he truly love Cas?_ Yeah, he loved the way his day would get better whenever he showed up. He loved the way he would squint his eyes when he didn’t understand something. He loved when Cas would casually display his strength. He loved how Cas could seem all powerful and yet feeble at the same time.

 

He loved… he loved Cas. He was completely and utterly in love with the angel and wouldn’t let himself accept it all because his vessel was a guy. _How could he have gone on for so long without realizing this?_

 

“Dean,” Cas says gently and Dean looks up from his hands. Cas was still waiting patiently like he had been for the past few years. Now it’s Dean’s time to act.

 

Dean reaches out for Cas’ face and pulls him into a kiss, smiling against his angel’s lips when he makes a noise of surprise. They stay there like that, just lips against lips, until Dean swipes his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips.

 

Dean’s tongue darts into his angel’s mouth, licking and nipping at it like he owned it. Dean swings his leg over Castiel’s lap so he straddling him, pulling on his thick black hair until he is looking directly up at Dean.

 

Dean pulls away, both men breathing heavily, foreheads resting against each others. Dean looks into those smokey blue eyes, that he never before dared to gaze into, and says, “I love you too, Castiel.”

 

~~~

 

Dean wakes to a start before looking around to see that his was in his bedroom in the bunker. He puts his hand on his head when it starts to throb and lays back down with a sigh.

 

“Are you alright?” Cas says stepping out of the shadowy corner of the room, “You seem to be in pain.”

 

When he locks eyes with the angel everything comes rushing back to him. The hunt, the witches, the spell, and what he said…

 

“I love you, Cas.” Dean says, voice sounding surprised the words were falling out of his mouth.

 

Cas walks over to him smiling, “It would appear so…”

 

“I never thought I would say this to you, but it’s true.” Cas sits beside Dean on the bed, “I love you and I-” Dean is cut off when Cas kisses him. More forceful than he did when they were both under the spell. Dean whines in surprise when Castiel maneuvers them so Dean is lying back with Cas on top of him.

 

“I love you, too.” Cas says pulling away briefly, “I’m going to pick up where _you_ left off.” Dean is about to protest, wanting to go and talk to Sam before they get too hot and heavy but Cas grinds his hips down turing Dean’s words into a garbled moan. “I’m going to take my time with you. Move nice and slow so you always remember who I am to you.”

 

And Cas stuck to his promise taking Dean apart piece by piece with his hands, mouth, and grace. They whisper ‘I love you’s’ to each other through their haze of passion and pleasure. By the end of it Cas is wrapped around Dean, peppering kisses onto his neck and shoulder blade.

 

“How should we tell Sammy?” Dean asks, lazily tracing patterns onto Castiel’s skin, “I don’t want to keep any secrets from him.”

 

“I have a feeling your brother may already know, Dean.” Cas says with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “Because he’s been trying to get me to make the first move for a little over a year now.” Dean groans while Cas continues, “And with you screaming my name so loudly he’d have to be both deaf and dumb in order to not catch on.”

 

Cas sees Dean’s cheeks flush and places a gentle kiss on it. “I guess the cat's out the bag, huh?” Cas nods and Dean chuckles, realizing he was the last one to realize he was falling for Cas.

 

“So, you’re okay?” Cas asks in between the gentle press of his lips against Dean’s freckled skin.

 

“Yeah, Cas. I’m doing great.” Dean tilts his head and kisses Cas, the angle is all wrong but it’s perfect for them in this moment, lips looking like they were made to be together. “Love you, Cas.”

 

“I know Dean.” Cas rests his forehead on Dean’s, staring into the emerald green eyes that started it all, “I love you too.”


End file.
